justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Lolly
Lolly is a single by Maejor Ali featuring Justin Bieber and Juicy J. Video Maejor Ali - Lolly (Explicit) ft. Juicy J, Justin Bieber Lyrics She say she love my lolly She wanna make it pop (hey) She say she love my lolly She wanna kiss the top (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly She say she love to party Girl I love your body Why you on the table? 'Cause you know I'm watching She say she love my molly So we can leave this party And go back to my hotel And don't stop for Habachi And don't stop in the lobby I hope you massage me I hope you can take it when I make you call me papi The club about to close Come up out them clothes I'm about to give you what you asking for Order what you want, girl, it ain't no problem I'm a tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle Order what you want, said it ain't no problem Got a piece of candy and it's all for you She say she love my lolly She wanna make it pop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She wanna kiss the top (hey) She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly (hey) Girl, I love them heels And, yeah, I love that dress I wanna take you home And show you I'm the best She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my Bieber Throwing up a G note Like I'm at a casino I'm all fancy yeah I'm popping pellegrino I'm in the El Camino when I pull up on the scene-o You know I'm a real OG and baby I ain't from the T.O. You messing with the clique though Meet me on the 6th floor Know you ain't a model You should let me take some pics doe (doe), aha Windows down, speakers loud Look down at my sneakers now Got so many features Tell the creatures just to beat it now I'm 50 for the necklace Look down at my set list Gotcha girlfriend at my crib Watching Netflix, Let's just admit that I'm the bestest, guess this You ain't never ever on the guest list Maejor Order what you want, girl, it ain't no problem I'm a tell the waitress that my baby need a bottle Order what you want, said it ain't no problem Got a piece of candy and it's all for you She say she love my lolly She wanna make it pop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She wanna kiss the top (hey) She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly Girl, I love them heels And, yeah, I love that dress I wanna take you home And show you I'm the best She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly J Yessir Ass everywhere Throw them dollars in the air Bring you swimming gear Juicy J the millionaire She pop that pussy on me I fell back in the chair Bands a make her dance Molly make her lose them underwear Booty cheeks, I'm geeked (you know it) All her friends are freaks (you know it) And I think she love me I've been hitting it for a week (swish) I drill it, slap it silly Need a super freak like Ricky I'm Rick James bitch I slip myself a Mickey Got so much money in my pocket With a real bad chick from the tropics With silicone racks with a real big ass Make her bounce it like hydraulics Kept it hard, I got purple on the plane (we smoking) Let's call a bull (let's go), Let's run a train (trippy) She say she love my lolly She wanna make it pop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She wanna kiss the top (hey) She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly Girl, I love them heels And, yeah, I love that dress (hey, girl) I wanna take you home And show you I'm the best (hey) She say she love my lolly She love my lollipop (hey, girl) She say she love my lolly She say she love my lolly Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Songs Featuring Justin Bieber